Not the Wrong Guy
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Takes place mid-season, but relates to episode 2. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic._

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: This ones takes place some time down the road than where the series is now. Basically, Sam finds out that Andy chose Detective Callaghan because she didn't want to date the wrong guy for a change. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

He was annoyed. No, he was furious. Well, that might be going a bit far. But still, he was more than annoyed. No girl had ever gotten to him like this ... not even close. But he just couldn't help it, she - he was annoyed.

He'd been walking by the women's locker room an hour ago, and he'd heard McNally talking to her friend, Nash. They were talking about her relationship with Callaghan. He'd heard Nash ask her why she was with him if she wasn't as interested in him as she was in someone else. That was what had perked his interest, and caused him to stay to hear more.

McNally had told her friend that it didn't matter how she felt about _him_, that there was nothing that could happen between them. She had chosen the wrong guy too many times, she had to give Callaghan a chance.

Nash had responded that Callaghan was too much of a goody-good for McNally, that she needed someone with more edge. Someone like Swarek.

He'd be lying if he said that his heart hadn't done shameful things to him when he'd heard that, but that wasn't the focus of his thoughts at the moment. The part that had really got him going, was when McNally had said that he was the exact reason why she'd gone for Callaghan instead. She couldn't let herself for the bad boy one more time.

So, he was annoyed. Annoyed, with a side of insulted, and frustrated for dessert.

That was how he'd found himself - an hour after the fact - sitting outside her apartment. He didn't know what he was going to say, what he was going to do, but something had made him go there.

"Swarek?" her voice asked, walking towards the steps of her apartment building.

He stood quickly from his perch, opening his mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"What are you doing here?" she wondered. "Is everything okay? ... Did something happen to my dad?"

He shook his head. "No, it's nothing like that. It's just ... do you think we could talk? Somewhere other than out on the sidewalk?"

She glanced up at her apartment. "Um, well ..."

"I won't be long, I promise," he told her swiftly.

Andy nodded her head. "Okay, sure, I guess. Come on up."

He followed her up to the building, waiting patiently as she fumbled with her keys. She finally got them inside, leading the way to her apartment. All the way up, he tried to work the words through in his head, so that it would come out calm and rational.

"So, can I get you a drink or something?" she asked him tentatively.

He opened his mouth once more, planning on rebutting her offer, but instead he said, "What makes you think I'm the 'wrong guy'."

She stared back at him, speechless.

_Well, it's out there now,_ he realized internally.

"What?" Andy finally spoke.

Sam sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I heard you talking to Nash."

Andy's eyes widened. _Crap!_ "I didn't mean ... I didn't say you were bad, or anything. It's just ..." Andy shifted nervously, caught off-guard. "Look, I have this tendency of falling for the wrong guys, and it always ends of bad. I just ... wanted to break the cycle."

Sam raised his eyebrows at that. "I repeat: what makes you think I'm the wrong guy? I mean, my methods might not be by the book, but I'm sure as hell not a dirty cop."

Andy shook her head, stepping forward. "No, that's not what I meant. It's just ... okay, honestly, it's your personality. I mean, I can see you're a good cop, you do the right thing in your own way. And I'm not gonna lie and say I'm not attracted to you, but it's just ... I've been with the love 'em and leave 'em type before, and I just don't feel like doing it again. "

Sam blinked, silent for a moment as she finished her speech. "That's the whole problem? You think that I'd just up and leave?"

Andy shrugged.

Sam shook his head, his feet moving forward of their own accord. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

She looked to the side, shaking her head softly. "Yeah, that's how it always starts."

Sam clenched his jaw, trying to work his way through the situation. "So, you'd rather be with a guy that you're not really interested in, than take a chance on me."

Andy wished that she could blink herself out of the awkward situation she'd found herself in. "There's nothing to take a chance on, Sam. I've been with guys like you before, and they -"

She was cut off by his lips on her, his hands cupping her head and his body pressing against hers.

The kiss was quick, but powerful.

When he pulled away, Sam looked down into her hazy eyes. "No guy's like me."

Andy bit back a whimper, wanting very much to give into her want for him. "It's not that simple."

"Yes, it is," he corrected her. "Just make it that simple. You wanna be with me, I wanna be with you ... seems pretty simple to me."

Andy looked down at her feet, trying to collect her thoughts. "And if you break my heart?"

Sam paused, gazing at the sadness in her face. "It's not gonna happen."

Andy shook her head. "You can't make that promise."

Sam sighed. "Okay ... so no promises. But how about we make a deal?"

Andy made herself look back up at him. "What kind of deal?"

"We give this a chance ... you, me. If it works, great. If not, we can still be partners. No running."

Andy considered his offer. "I thought you didn't want a partner?"

Sam grinned. "Well, maybe I can make an exception."

Andy was so very close to giving in. "But what about the rules? You're my training officer, we're not supposed to -"

"Just like Nash and Barber weren't supposed to date when she was at the academy?" he countered.

Andy's eyes widened.

"Yeah," Sam affirmed. "Look, I'm willing to give it a try if you are. Just make a choice."

Andy thought about what he was offering her. While a part of her told her that she was going down the same road she always did, another part of her told her that something was different this time. That maybe Sam Swarek wasn't as wrong as she'd thought.

She sighed, stretching her hand out - much like she'd done that night in the parking lot. "Deal."

Sam grinned, taking her hand in his, but only to pull her forwards for another kiss. Unlike in the parking lot, Andy met his kiss with equal fervor, smiling as she led them down the hall to her bedroom.

...

_The end. _

_So, what did you guys think? _

_Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
